


10 Reasons and Let Me Be Your Valentines

by Abby_nikki1124



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anne Shirley Loves Gilbert Blythe, Anne and Gilbert are confident here, F/M, Fluff, Future Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe has Heart Eyes, Gilbert Blythe is Whipped, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley in Love, Humor, Im serious this is just really fluffy, It's time for Gilbert to Woo Anne, Its a valentines AU, Needed a break from writing angst for a bit, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff, valentines day, yea not beta read but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_nikki1124/pseuds/Abby_nikki1124
Summary: “Gil, why haven’t you asked me to be your valentines?”“Okay, Anne Shirley Cuthbert, will you be my valentine?”“No.” Anne flatly answers.“No, but you just said-”  His eyebrows doing that expressive dance they always do when he is confused. Anne steps on her tiptoes and whispers in his ears,“I don’t want to be asked like that. I want you to woo me, Gil.”In other words, Gilbert presents a PowerPoint of ten reasons why Anne should be his Valentines'.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	10 Reasons and Let Me Be Your Valentines

She didn’t want to think about the messy state that she was in, and nor did she want to think about all the glitter and hearts splattered all over the halls and classrooms. But that had yet to be the case since it seemed like the party that she was at, the house had been waiting to flaunt the frills of pink and red. Streamers all over the place and confetti shaped into tiny stars, cupid, and arrows all over the floor; Her third drink was swirling around in a pink solo cup. She watched it for a bit, her eyes on the alcohol debating whether it was some kind of punch or really cheap wine. She told Diana that she didn’t want to go to a party, but her friend insisted it was time to have some fun. Diana was telling her she’s been grumpy ever since people started to talk about Valentine’s day. It’s not that Anne doesn’t hate the holiday built on capitalism’s benefit. She loves the idea of baking red velvet cupcakes or heart-shaped cookies to give to her friends and declaring yourself to your one true love. The truth is she was grumpy because she wanted to be someone’s valentines. And that someone had curly chocolate brown hair, honey-golden moss green eyes, a defined jawline, expressive eyebrows, and made her heart speed up about ten times faster every time she was in a two-foot radius of him. Anne thought of how her body had betrayed her and her mind because no matter how many times she would calm herself, it was like her body had a mind of its own. Her arms in goosebumps whenever he grazed her hand, tingles that fluttered throughout the tips of her fingers whenever she’d lazily play with his hair. Her body flushed when she heard his laughs or voice when they woke up from their naps. Anne was a pool of delirious intangible pile of lovesick she could not get rid of; She was rooted to the map that was Gilbert Blythe and had desperately wanted him to give her the pen to draw their own adventure. Anne felt herself get even more flushed and chugged the rest of her horrible tasting wine and knew Gilbert was close, and she was right because he was walking towards her with a beer in his hand and a dopey grin. He’s tipsy, she thought. But so was she, so she did what Anne does best, go for what she wants. 

“Gil, why haven’t you asked me to be your valentines?” Gilbert looked shocked for a moment; his cheeks tinged pink. He puts down his beer on the table and grabs Anne’s hands, and asks. 

“Okay, Anne Shirley Cuthbert, will you be my valentine?”

“No.” Anne flatly answers.

“No, but you just said-” His eyebrows doing that expressive dance they always do when he is confused. Anne steps on her tiptoes and whispers in his ears, “I don’t want to be asked like that. I want you to woo me, Gil.” she can feel his hands wrapped around her waist, trying to hold her steady. She smells sweet, almost like vanilla and cinnamon, and all Gilbert could think was he was going to find a way to make the most memorable valentine declaration he could.

* * *

So here he was in Anne’s apartment surrounded by their friends in her living room. She had asked him to come over so they could study together. But it turns out that invitation had led to all of her friends coming over and helping one another with their assignments. As boxes of Chinese takeout, cans of sodas, and sparkling water all on the coffee table and around the array of notebooks and laptops. Diana was reading on the couch with her feet propped up on Cole’s lap, with Charlie sitting on the couch’s arm, Fred was lying on the carpeted floor, Ruby, Moody, and Jerry were sharing the loveseat sofa. Anne was leaning against Gilbert’s arm memorizing flashcards while he was busy typing on his laptop. It was also a week before Valentine’s day, and she still had yet to see what was Gilbert’s plan and when he would properly ask her. She took advantage of being close to him to properly see him, pretending to shuffle her note cards now and then. It wasn’t a secret that Anne would like to steal glances of him now and then. She would pay attention to the way his nose would scrunch when he was getting frustrated at something like how he was now. How long his lashes were, how he also has freckles on the bridge of his nose that were so light you can barely see it, how he would always run his hands through his hair as if it would change the position of his curls, or how excellent his hands were his fingers long and move so quickly and fluidly when he would type. Gilbert was an enigma she never thought she would get tired of having the privilege to see or be around. 

“Are you done gawking, Anne?” Gilbert is smirking, still typing whatever it is he is working on.

“I wasn’t gawking.” She denied sitting up straighter. 

“Yes, you were.” All her friends muttered at the same time.

“You guys couldn’t even see me. You all are busy working on whatever you are working on.” 

“It doesn’t matter. I can feel your hormones go haywire. It’s the energy it changes.” Cole mentions casually; he’s on his phone showing Diana pictures he took, she nods or smiles every now at them. 

“It’s okay to gawk, Anne. I mean, it’s Gilbert. He’s hot.” Ruby says and gestures to Gilbert as to say, “look at him.”

“I’m right here, Ruby.” Moody reminds her, Ruby laughs and kisses his cheek.

“I mean, she’s not wrong. Blythe is a good-looking dude.” Fred admits, and all the guys nod, agreeing with one another. Anne is looking at Gilbert, who is just in his world as if they are not openly talking about him. 

“Don’t worry, Anne, he gawks at you too, right Gilbert?” Charlie asks him.

“Correct all the time.” He nods and giving Anne a wink before going back to his work.

“Whatever, Gil, what are you working on? It’s like you can’t take your eyes off of it for one second.”

“I can show you. It’s a presentation.” Gilbert stands up, heading towards the tv to hook up his laptop with the tv. All their friends were immediately putting their books or notes down and grinning at one another.

The tv went from pitch black to bright colored slide. The slide background was a picture of Anne trying to look mad and Gilbert hugging her from behind his chin, resting on the top of her head. In courier font was “Why Anne Shirley Cuthbert Should be my Valentines.” the subheading in smaller font printed “ PS. I’m not telling you what to do.” The room suddenly was very excited, the girls squealing, the guys shouting “finally,” and Anne still sitting on the floor, her arms wrapped around her legs, tucking herself closer. Her eyes bright, and her red-tinted cheeks are almost as bright as her hair. 

“Carrots, you said that I had to woo you for you to be my valentine. So here are ten reasons why you should be my valentines and well, maybe something else too.” He explained, and he winked at her trying to get her to blush even more. He liked it when she would react in that way whenever he would openly flirt with her or when he was around. Gilbert liked it because she would always try hard to act as if she didn’t like his attention. He continues and presses the spacebar to his laptop, and the first slide is titled,

_“ Reason # 1: I am your Best Friend .”_

There were pictures of the two when they were eleven, one with her signature braided pigtails and Gilbert looking in awe at her. Others were pictures of them taking care of Delphine and going to their favorite spots to hang out or read. Or that one time where they made a fort and played board games. 

“Gilbert, I’m her best friend!” Diana threw her empty bottle of water, trying to aim at Gilbert. Gilbert dodges the bottle, and the group laughs, Anne included. 

“Di, please let me finish explaining. Diana is your kindred spirit, your bosom friend. I could never replace her; she’s practically your sister. I am trying to say that I am your best friend, one of the other people you let yourself be comfortable around. I have had the privilege to see you become the woman you are today, and I will always, despite what our relationship is, be your best friend because that is the foundation of what made Anne and Gilbert the Anne and Gilbert we are today. Plus, I know many of your secrets and quirks, and despite you throwing a basketball at my head, I still took the chance to be your best friend and eventually your boyfriend. I think that deserves recognition.” 

“Tell me about it Gilbert was like a lost puppy every time Anne would reject him.” Jerry interrupted.

“I think Anne is the only one who was able to get someone to fall for her by hitting someone in the head.” Ruby chimes in, and Anne shrugs. She apologizes multiple times.

“She knocked him off his feet,” Fred said, and he and Jerry high-fived one another. Thinking it was the funniest joke. 

Anne laughed, pulling her knees closer to her as if it would magically make her disappear from the embarrassment. Why her friends were her friends, she had no clue. But she assumed that either they all knew what Gilbert was planning or that they really had nothing else to do. Nonetheless, she was thrilled, and it had to be the dorkiest thing for Gilbert to make a PowerPoint for her. She loved it. 

Gilbert switched to the next slide, trying to gain all their attention back from laughing at him, and the second slide was titled.

_"Reason#2: I will always bring you your favorite tea and snacks."_

“I will always bring you your favorite tea and snacks even when it’s midnight, snowing, raining, hot, or any day or time. I will always be there to have your favorite snacks. It might seem a bit stupid, but I mean it, Anne. I’ll go as far as I can to make sure I can see you smile and do that little happy dance every time you eat or drink your tea.” Gilbert admits, and Anne smiles a real genuine one. It was the one reserved for him and the very rare occasions she was simply in bliss. Diana plops a bag of goodies in Anne’s lap, and her eyes glow, doing a small little dance grabbing the candies, and plopping them in her mouth. 

“Gilbert, do you count as a snack?” Cole asks, and he steals a sour patch from Anne, who’s entranced with the number of sweets in front of her, and decided to open a bag of kettle corn and says, “No, he’s a full course meal.” Gilbert takes a moment and rubs the back of his neck, his ears getting red but fully responds with a smirk, “Likewise carrots.” Anne winks back at him, and they stay in their own bubble. Just as they always were, as if they were in their own space and magnetized to one another. 

“Alright, next slide, please.” Moody interrupts. Gilbert cleared his throat and pressed on towards the next slide.

_“Reason #3: I can recite Mr.Darcy’s Pride and Prejudice 2005 Declaration.”_

“ I have watched enough Pride and Prejudice with you to know the declaration of love that Mr.Darcy says at the end of the movie.” Gilbert waits a minute and recites, “If your feelings are still what they were last April, tell me so at once. My affections and wishes have not changed, but one word from you will silence me forever. If, however, your feelings have changed, I will have to tell you: you have bewitched me, body and soul, and I love, I love, I love you. I never wish to be parted from you from this day on.” 

The room is quiet, and Gilbert wonders if that was too much, but then Anne stands up and begins to clap, and the others join, and Gilbert bows. 

“Please tell me you recorded that,” Anne whispers to Diana.

“Oh, Absolutely. I already sent it to you.” 

The next slide had pictures of books and quotes from classical novels. It was titled,

_“Reason#4:I Actually like to Read.”_

“I like to read the classics and not just medical books and always willing to read any recommendation that you have. I also love when we get just to sit together and read and then discuss them all night.” He pressed the spacebar to continue. 

_“Reason# 5 I am a gentleman, well I would say that I am.”_

“My father would roll in his grave if I never became the man he raised me to be. Yes, this is the 21st century, and although many guys would say they respect women, we cannot forget the internalized misogyny. I see you as my equal, and if this were 1848 or the 19th century, I would be there every step of the way to support you in the suffrage movement, the married women’s rights act, equal rights, anything. We are a team, and I will always support and respect you and your opinion.” 

Underneath the pictures and bullet points in parenthesis is the work cited for the information he had gathered. 

“Oh my god, he put a work cited. Of course, he did. Wow, so dreamy.” Fred rests his chin in the palm of his hand, batting his lashes.

“Shut it, Fred, I’m already taken. Lost your chance, maybe ask Cole.”

“Sorry, Fred, not my type.” Fred sticks his middle finger to Gilbert, and Anne pats his back as if she was trying to soothe him. 

“Anne, we can run away together and leave that looser behind.” 

“Sorry Fred, unfortunately, I’m already very taken and very much attached to the looser.” Fred pretends to sulk, and Gilbert throws his middle finger back at him. 

_“Reason# 6: You must be my coronary artery because you’re wrapped around my heart.”_

“ I will be a doctor soon, and that means that I can take care of you whenever you need me, and if you fall or scrape your knee, I’ll be the first one there to patch you up. Even though we’re both equally stubborn, Anne, I will win this one. I want to take care of you, and I always will.” Anne smiles at him, and she giggles because she read the title and realized it was a medical pun. It was the most Gilbert thing to do, and she wanted to go up and grab him and leave all their friends. She wants him all to herself; she wants to thank him for never letting her go, for always being patient with her, for loving her, for making her feel like the light in the shadow that she had been looming in for the longest time. 

_“Reason#7: I know how to braid hair and put it in a ponytail.”_

There is a picture of him and Delly smiling with her hair in two braided pigtails and bows. “I know how to braid hair and put it in a ponytail, which we can thank little Delly for that and her obsession with Frozen. I can braid your hair anytime you want me to, Anne. Speaking of Delly, I love kids. We would have beautiful kids; there is a 50 percent chance our kids would have red hair, and I am willing to bet on it. I’m praying that the red hair allele is hidden in my DNA somewhere. Even though you absolutely can’t stand your hair at times, I wholeheartedly disagree and am completely infatuated with your hair and every part of you.”

“Is that the reason you fell in love with me, Gil, because of my hair?” 

“No, absolutely not. I feel in love with your soul and who you are what you stand for. Your hair and beauty was just extra icing on the cake.” Gilbert finished explaining, and the sudden voice from Diana is heard. 

“ I call being the-” Diana shoves Cole covering his mouth and shouts, “I call being a godparent, the cool aunt.” Cole shoves Diana. “Di get your ass off of me; I call being the other godparent.”

“No, you assholes It’s me; I’m basically her brother,” Jerry tells them.

“Wait, you guys who say that won’t have more than one kid.” Ruby stops all of them from arguing. Anne and Gilbert stop and look at each other wide-eyed. All of their friends were nodding and agreeing with Ruby.

“ You’re not wrong knowing the pent up sexual tension that has accumulated between these two. No doubt Anne and Gilbert would have a huge family.” Fred now on his back eating sour gummy worms from the stack of candy Anne had gotten.

“Oh, like the one time when they said they were going to go study. They both left cranky as hell and came back like a leprechaun shot dopamine up their asses.” 

“We were studying!” Anne throws a pillow at Cole.

“Yea studying anatomy.” 

“We were studying, just using a different learning method.” All of them gasp, and Diana and Ruby and Cole sequel going towards Anne, whispering to her to give them all the details. The boys laugh at Gilbert, and Jerry makes a face of disgust as if he has been tainted.

“Okay, Anne, thanks for telling them that. Let’s proceed, shall we.” 

_“Reason#8:I can read you like a book.”_

“I can read you like a book, I known when you are sad or mad, so I know when to take away all the books just in case. I know what movie you like to rewatch, how you forget to eat when you are stressed and working. When you want to be left alone, I understand how you like to sleep with multiple blankets because of how cold you get. When you are trying to be strong and keep your guard up, I know you are strong more than you ever thought you were, how you talk to the plants, and how you prefer the evenings over the night. I can go on because I know you, Anne.” He gazes at Anne with the gaze that’s only reserved for her. The one that makes her feel like a billion fireflies are igniting her from the inside out. Anne stands straight towards him and does what she’s been wanting to; she kisses him and feels him smile against her lips. Their friends are hollering and clapping in the background, but it’s silence, only them and their hearts beating at the same rhythm.

“I love you.” She whispers and gives him a quick kiss again; Gilbert holds her closer to him.

“I love you more.” Kissing her once more. 

“You can finish the rest of the presentation now. I promise to keep my hands to myself until then.”

“ Please don’t, I don’t mind you interrupting.” Anne laughs and ruffles his hair and goes back to her seat, winking back at him. 

_“Reason#9: I’ll never let you wondering if you were good enough or beautiful or loved.”_

“I’ll never let you wondering if you were good enough or beautiful or loved. I promise I will always remind you because that is what you deserve.” 

“As for the last and final slide,”

_“Reason#10:I was always yours and would like to be your valentine.”_

“I am entirely and undeniably in love with you ever since the moment you introduced yourself to me. Always will be, and I’ll always ask you to be my valentine, find some way to woo you. Though I’d make sure every day felt like valentines for you. So will you Anne Shirley Cuthbert be my Valentines?”

Anne was smiling wide, and her eyes were watering, nodding repeatedly and running to tackle Gilbert in a hug. He caught her, and Anne’s legs wrapped around his waist and her arms looped around his neck. 

“Alright, that’s our cue to leave. Be safe, love birds.” Diana guides all of their friends out the doorway, telling them to shut up and just leave them alone. 

“So will you be my valentines ?” Gilbert asks her again, smiling at her.

“How do I know you don’t have other valentines waiting for you?” She teases, putting her hand to her chin. 

“Oh, you caught me there. But there’s a problem they don’t exist yet.” Anne looks confused, her eyebrows almost mimicking Gilbert’s.

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean, the only valentines I will ever have is you and our future children.” Anne bites her lower lip, trying to contain a smile. 

“Oh really? I guess I can’t argue there.” Anne presses her forehead against his, her hair fanning around them. Gilbert is still holding her. She kisses his cheek and then the other, nudging her nose with his.

“Is that a yes to being my valentine?” Gilbert asks once again.

“Hmm, that’s a tough question, Mr.Blythe. What’s in it for me?” Gilbert takes a moment as if he is thinking and starts to pepper small kisses along her jaw until he reaches her ear and whispers, “Mmm, how about lots of kisses” Anne grabs his face, each hand cupping his cheeks. Gilbert tightens his hold on Anne’s waist, and she kisses him soft and slow, taking their time to relish in each other’s presence, love.  
“I think I can deal with that,” Anne murmurs against his lips. Both left with bright eyes and broad smiles. Oh, and being each other’s valentines.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is new. I wanted to write fluff because well I missed writing it. I had this idea a while ago and thought it fit these two nerds perfectly. Because let's be honest Gilbert would 100 percent create a PowerPoint for Anne to express his undying love for her. I hope you liked it. I needed a little break from writing angst so this really helped but I am working on the other fic though. Anywho please tell me what you think!  
> P.S you absolutely don't need a valentine, have a valentines day, have a YOU day, love should be celebrated each and every day. Until then xo.  
> Twitter: @meadowspirits come join and be friends!


End file.
